Phosphatidylcholine-sterol O-acyltransferase (EC 2.3.1.43) transfers acyl groups from phosphatidylcholine to sterols. This enzyme is also known as lecithin:cholesterol acyltransferase (LCAT) and belongs to the class of CoA-independent acyltransferases. This enzyme is found associated with high-density lipoproteins (HDL) and forming a complex with its activators Apolipoprotein (apo)-A1 and apo-D. HDLs are believed to promote the process of reverse cholesterol transport. This process involves efflux of cellular cholesterol, cholesterol esterification and lipid transport and exchange. Apo A-1 and lecithin-cholesterol acyltransferase play a crucial role in reverse cholesterol transport.
The role of LCAT in plants will presumably be different from mammalian systems given the negligible levels of cholesterol found in plant oils. However, plants have a complex combination of membrane sterols that can change with environmental conditions as well as developmental determination. LCAT may function as the phosphatidylcholine acyl-exchange enzyme which moves unsaturated acyl groups into phosphatidylcholine for desaturation and out of it for incorporation into triacylglycerols. Overexpression of LCAT may lead to increased lipid metabolism and fluidity of membranes increasing resistance to heat and/or cold shock. Overexpression or cosuppression of LCAT may also be useful to genetically alter the content of phytosterol or lecithin in grains.